counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Counter-Strike: Global Offensive patches/March 13, 2019
Patch Notes Gameplay Adjusted round loss bonuses with the goal of reducing a negative feedback loop following streaks of losses. – Round loss bonuses are now based on the count of a team’s round losses. The count increases by one after every loss, and decreases by one after every win (minimum 0). *With 0 Losses: $1400 *With 1 Loss: $1900 *With 2 Losses: $2400 *With 3 Losses: $2900 *With 4+ Losses: $3400 – Previously, a win would reset the round loss bonus. Now, a win reduces the loss counter by one. – Teams still begin the half with a loss count of 1. – This is enabled by default and can be controlled using the mp_consecutive_loss_aversion server setting. – The round loss bonus is still limited to mp_consecutive_loss_max multiplied by cash_team_winner_bonus_consecutive_rounds. – Added flashbang assists for players who successfully flash an enemy which then gets killed by another player. Players who threw the flashbang will get an assist callout in the death notice. However if another player inflicted >40 damage to the victim for the assist, the flashbang assist player will not get the callout. – AUG *Now that players have had an opportunity to learn to love the AUG, returning the weapon to its original price of $3300. – M4A1-S *The M4A1-S now holds 25 bullets in the magazine, and has 75 in reserve. – Shotguns *Price reduction for some shotguns: Nova ($1050), Sawed-Off ($1100), Mag7 ($1300). *Nova penetration increased to 1. *Sawed-Off range increased to 1400. *Single shell shotguns in the middle of their reload sequence will no longer automatically continue to reload after a player holsters and deploys them. – Fixed a bug that prevented C4 or enemies seen through open doors from showing up on the radar. – Fixed a rare bug where a C4 bomb reset trigger could reset the bomb to a position that was not on the ground. Prisma Case – Introducing the Prisma Case, featuring 17 community-designed weapon finishes, and the Horizon Knives in Chroma finishes as rare special items. Misc – New Loadout Shuffle feature is available in the inventory. Choose to shuffle any number of your weapons or music kits and a random one will be equipped each map. – Several fixes for the ‘Clean Names’ communication setting. – Renamed workshop workbench setting to ‘Side View’. – Removed visual artifacts on a few image assets. Maps Canals: *reduced number of routes around bombsite B *moved bombsite B inside the palace *added a door from center stairs to courtyard platform *made it possible to jump up to B bridge from scaffold *new radar map style Vertigo: *Blocked runboost from T spawn to Bombsite B (will still be possible in B site configuration) *Obstructed boost from top of floodlight in back of A *Changed layout of back of A site, made entrance onto site a regular doorway, added half-wall in front of scaffolding *Added usable door in mid towards bombsite B *Simplified collision model of support jack *Fixed unintended boost on scaffolding on A ramp *Made boostable concrete mold by A site slightly larger *Improved clipping inside elevator shaft Community maps: *Updated radar for Abbey and Biome